


Chosen

by LucisAbsentia



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, And Obi-Wan's siblings, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dancing, Disapproving Family, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, Public Claiming, QuiObi Omegaverse Week, Unspecified Setting, by various characters I mean their parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/pseuds/LucisAbsentia
Summary: Obi-Wan has plans for the grand gala, ones that his parents will hate but will hopefully cement his future with Qui-GonDay three prompt fulfilled: Public Claiming
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807630
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late, but here's the day three prompt! The full prompt was public sex/claiming. I didn't get the sex part in, sorry, but definitely some very public claiming!

Tonight, he thinks, he’ll do it. 

Obi-Wan smiles faintly at himself in the mirror as he fixes his hair, his eyes glancing over his formal tunics to make sure every last bit is in place. 

Qui-Gon has an inkling of what he’s planning, Obi-Wan thinks. They’ve discussed it in broad terms, what their plans are for their future. And Obi-Wan knows that he will be very much okay with this. 

Tonight, he is going to make their bond official. He is going to claim the other at the festival ball, in front of their families and friends. 

His parents are going to hate it, he knows. The Kenobi family is an old, traditional one. Obi-Wan’s parents have not made secret that they don’t care for his “dalliances” with Qui-Gon, as they put it. Obi-Wan is their oldest son, the heir to the family, and a very healthy Alpha. They expected to marry him off to an Omega from an equally distinguished background, one who could paint the picture-perfect tableau of a traditional Alpha/Omega pairing. 

Qui-Gon is an Omega from a family of no importance. He is large where he should be small, spirited where he should be subdued, unpredictable where he should follow instructions.

Obi-Wan loves him with all of his heart. 

But as for his parents, they believe that he’ll come to his senses and choose an Omega they consider more respectable. Joke’s on them, he thinks. Tonight they’ll bear witness to just how serious he is about the other man. With one last look in the mirror, he begins to head down the stairs. His house is alive with the preparations for the ball, the Kenobi family almost always hosting the grandest galas around. On the way, he sees his brother and sister talking, both of them grinning when they spot him. 

“Are you really going to do it tonight?” Sion asks.

“Do what, exactly?” Obi-Wan replies.

Miria rolls her eyes, elbowing her older brother in the ribs. “You know exactly what,” she says, glancing around before leaning in closer. “Are you going to ask Qui-Gon if he’ll accept a claiming bite?” she asks.

Obi-Wan protests the elbow, smoothing out his tunic. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, though, and Sion nearly crows his delight.

“Hush! Not so loud, Sion!” Obi-Wan admonishes. “No one can know until it happens. I can’t give anyone a chance to ruin this.” This would be the best chance he had in a long time. Almost everyone who was anyone would be present at this gathering. Everyone would see what was in his heart.

“I’m sorry,” Sion replies, holding up his hands apologetically. “I’m just - honestly we’re really happy for you, Obi. Qui-Gon’s amazing, and honestly it’ll be nice to stick it to Mom and Dad.”

“That it will,” Obi-Wan says dryly. It makes him happy to have the support of his siblings, at least. And Qui-Gon’s parents approve of the match too, so at least they were on board. “Thank you. I’m honestly very excited.”

“So are we. After all, if you finally lay your claim, Sion and I can start being serious about finding our mates,” Miria says with a grin. That makes Obi-Wan chuckle, squeezing her hand for a moment.

“I truly hope you’ll find someone who makes you happy,” he says. “And don’t let Mom and Dad tell you who it is. I’m certainly not. Come. Let’s go help finish setting up.” Another thing his parents wouldn’t exactly approve of, they had staff for that sort of thing, but Obi-Wan didn’t believe in letting other people do all the work when he had two perfectly good hands.

By the time guests start to arrive, everything looks absolutely immaculate. Obi-Wan feels his nerves rising, butterflies flitting about in his stomach. Logically, he knows Qui-Gon won’t say no, but this is still a huge step for them. He intends to pledge his commitment in front of everybody, and ask for that commitment in return. They’ll be marked mates for life.

It is exactly what Obi-Wan wants.

When Obi-Wan sees Qui-Gon’s parents enter, he practically lights up. He moves to greet them, grasping Master Jinn’s hand tightly, kissing Lady Jinn’s. “Thank you for honoring us with your presence tonight,” he says, and Lady Jinn gives him a warm smile.

“We’re always happy to see you, Obi-Wan,” she replies. “We wouldn’t miss the gala for the world, either. It’s always such a treat.”

“My parents would be pleased to hear you say that,” Obi-Wan answers, then he looks to meet Qui-Gon’s gaze. His chosen one is stunning, long hair neatly tied back, his tunics plain but of a fine material. “Good evening, Qui-Gon,” he says, his voice soft. He leans up, kissing Qui-Gon’s cheek gently.

“Evening, Obi-Wan,” the other murmurs, returning the gesture. “I hope you’ll save at least one dance for me,” he adds, tone teasing.

“Qui-Gon, I’ve saved all of my dances for you,” Obi-Wan answers, grinning. “And you know it. If you don’t mind, Master Jinn, Lady Jinn, I’d like to steal your son for a while.’

Qui-Gon’s parents simply smile indulgently, waving them off. 

“There’s so many people here,” Qui-Gon murmurs, his hand finding Obi-Wan’s and entwining their fingers.

“Always are at this gala,” Obi-Wan says. “The more people my parents can lure in here, the better. Usually more people to rub elbows with.” 

Qui-Gon chuckles, scanning the crowds. “Not shocking in the slightest,” he replies. “Miria! Sion! The both of you are looking well tonight,” he greets as Obi-Wan’s siblings approach. 

“As are you. You clean up well,” Sion teases. “Not the type of outfit one wears on your normal adventures.”

Qui-Gon laughs and idly reaches up to touch his braid. “Well, tonight’s not quite a normal adventure. I figured if I didn’t look presentable, your parents might not allow me in. And I didn’t want to miss tonight.”

“You are wicked, Qui-Gon!” Miria replies, a gleeful grin gracing her lips. “Tonight will be a different kind of adventure anyways. I hope that you enjoy it!”

“I’m sure I will, Miri, I’m sure I will,” Qui-Gon replies, looking over to Obi-Wan with a soft expression. “Will you dance with me?” 

Obi-Wan nods, his own expression equally tender. “Of course. Come on.” He pulls the other out to the dancefloor, neatly stepping in time with the musicians his parents had hired to provide the entertainment for the night. “You really look stunning,” he murmurs, leaning in, inhaling the soft Omegan scent that Qui-Gon gave off.

“As do you, my Alpha,” Qui-Gon murmurs, and Obi-Wan feels a thrill at that title. It’s usually a form of endearment only used between bonded pairs - but then again, he is hoping that’s what they’ll be by the end of the night.

They wind up dancing for a long while, wrapped up in each other, talking about anything and everything and sometimes nothing at all other than sweet murmurances of adoration. Obi-Wan is so certain that this is what he wants. He wants to claim the other as his mate, to spend the rest of his life with him. When they finally slip off the dancefloor, Qui-Gon heading off to get refreshments for the two of them, Obi-Wan can see his mother approaching him - not storming, no, that would be too much of a scene for this gala, but he can tell she wants to. 

“What are you doing, hanging off that Jinn boy all night?” she hisses, keeping her voice low.

Obi-Wan nearly rolls his eyes. “Qui-Gon is my partner, Mother. I’d like to dance with him.”

“There are plenty of other eligible young Omegas here, Obi-Wan,” his mother replies. “You should be spending this gala getting to know them! One of them could be your future wife!”

At that, Obi-Wan gets an idea. He knows exactly how to make the scene that he wants. “You know what? You might be right, Mother,” he replies. She seems taken aback, but mollified. “I haven’t had my official dance of the night. Tell the eligible Omegas that it’s time for the oldest heir of the Kenobi family to have his choice dance of the night.” 

His mother, clearly eager to think her son has had a change of heart, nods, heading off to tell everyone what is going to happen. 

Qui-Gon reappears at his elbow, handing him a drink. “Looks like your mother is rounding up all of the Omegas,” he says. “Dare I ask what you two were just talking about?”

“Just go with it, Qui,” Obi-Wan murmurs. “I promise you’ll like this.” He drains his glass before setting it down, grinning at Qui-Gon before taking his place in the center of the room. Soon enough, he is surrounded by a circle of Omegas. The heir’s traditional dance was well known, a chance for the heir of the family to choose a partner, make an intent known that this was a suitable partner for courting. Truthfully, all the Omegas gathered knew where Obi-Wan’s heart lay, and most were in support. The room was mostly quiet as Obi-Wan glanced around the circle of Omegas, grinning at them, receiving a few mischievous looks in return. Qui-Gon stood out amongst them, tall and broad. Of course his mother couldn’t intentionally leave him out, although he was sure that she’d wanted to. The rest of the crowd is gathered around the circle, curious as always.

When the music starts, Obi-Wan scans the circle, pretending as though he’s giving great thought to the matter. He approaches one of his friends, offering her his hand, smiling at her. Playfully she bats her eyes before joining him. He dances with her for a few steps, twirling her before returning her to her original spot. That’s not so unusual - the heir might choose a few dance partners, gaging their suitability. Honestly the whole thing is so grossly outdated that Obi-Wan wants to gag, but tonight it will suit his purpose. He chooses his next partner, winding an arm around his waist and tugging him to perform the next few steps of the dance. Glancing at his parents, they seem intrigued. Well. That would change soon enough. He goes through several more partners, each time returning them to their original place, and oh, he thinks his parents are beginning to catch on now. When he stops in front of Qui-Gon, his chosen one is clearly holding a large grin in check. Obi-Wan offers his hand, and Qui-Gon takes it. Immediately Obi-Wan tugs him close, closer than any of the others. There will be no other partners for tonight. The driving rhythm of the music increases in tempo, the steps become more intimate, more amorous. The music swells, crescendos, and when it stops all at once, Obi-Wan has exposed Qui-Gon’s neck, tipping his head a little by tugging on his braid, and he’s breathing heavy.

“Qui-Gon Jinn,” he says, his voice strong and steady. “In front of all those gathered as witnesses, I ask if you will allow me to claim you, to bestow my mark upon you, to signify you as my choice of mate.” There’s almost an audible gasp from the crowd, and the atmosphere is thick.

Qui-Gon is breathless as well, and his eyes sparkle as he meets Obi-Wan’s gaze. “Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he replies, raising his voice more than he usually would so everyone can hear. “I will allow you to claim me, and ask that you would allow me to mark you in return, to signify you as my choice of mate.”

Obi-Wan’s expression turns even more radiant, and he dips his head to Qui-Gon’s neck. He can see his mother trying to get through the crowd to him - too dignified to yell, though her expression is furious - but his teeth are already at the mating gland, and he bites down hard. He hears Qui-Gon gasp, feels the Omega grasp at him tightly. The mating bond begins to blossom, a surge of warmth collecting in his veins.

Pulling back, he silently tips his own head, and Qui-Gon reciprocates the bite. With that, their bond bursts wide open, flooding with love and joy and all things light. They are inseparable now, no one can dispute this. 

For a long moment, he and Qui-Gon just stare at each other, before he looks to his mother, who has finally made his way to his side. Holding up his hand to preclude her words, he sets his mouth in a firm line. “Qui-Gon is my choice, mother. I love him.” He looks up to find his father’s gaze as well, disappointed to see such disapproval from him. “He is the other half of me, and has been from the start. I do not care about whether you approve or not - my happiness matters more than whether I wind up with a traditional Omega from a family with an important background.” He glances over the crowd, seeing mostly approval, thankfully. He grins at them. “You can all go back to dancing now,” he says. “Or gossiping. I’m sure plenty of you will want to after this.” That earns a laugh and clapping from the crowd, before they begin to break up again, some back to dancing, some to refreshments. Leaving his mother behind, Obi-Wan pulls Qui-Gon through the throngs of people, earning many congratulations and other happy comments along the way. Among them are Qui-Gon’s parents, who embrace Obi-Wan tightly and let them know that he’s been a second son to them for a long while now.

Stepping into the garden with his mate, he sighs in relief when the din dies down as they head outside. Nervously, he glances up at his newly bonded mate. “Was that - too much?” he asks. 

Qui-Gon shakes his head. “Not too much, Obi-Wan,” he murmurs. He reaches up, cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him. _I have wanted you to be my official mate for a long while now, Alpha_ , he says through their new bond.

Obi-Wan thrills at that, cupping the back of Qui-Gon’s neck. _As I have, my Omega. And everyone knows it now. We’ll be the talk of the town._

Qui-Gon chuckles low, pulling Obi-Wan to a small bench. They settle down, arms wound around each other. _To our future together, my love,_ Qui-Gon says.

Obi-Wan nods, filling full to the brim with joy. _May it shine bright._

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually do something larger with this, I have a lot of thoughts about expanding this one. I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
